Bukan Flu Biasa
by Mr. De
Summary: Naruto terserang flu, tapi bukan flu biasa.. flu yang membawanya pada hari yang benar-benar sial! seperti apa kesialan nya? mari langsung dibaca saja!


**Bukan Flu Biasa**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik 'Masashi Kishimoto' , saya cumi alias cuma minjem!**

 **.**

 **Karena saya masih amatir, jadi harap maklum bila nanti terdapat banyak kesalahan! fic ini terinspirasi dari serial Naruto shippuden eps. 183,,, selamat membaca & semoga suka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : CANON, ABAL, GAJE, EYD AMBURADUL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, TIDAK KEREN & GANGGUAN PENULISAN LAINNYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUUUAAAAACCCCCIIIINNNGGG"...

"huaaaaa... _Tou-san_ jahat... _Tou-san_ jorok... kenapa bersin ke arah Hima? huaaaa..."

"Kyaaa... maafkan _Tou-san_ Hima, _Tou-san_ kelepasan... dan tidak sengaja- _ttebayo_.. maaf maaf... !" ucap Naruto penuh sesal sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa ingus di wajah putrinya yang kini sedang menangis...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _KAA-san!_..." teriakan itu berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut, ia pun segera meninggalkan kegiatan memasaknya dan secepat mungkin menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Boru- _kun_? ada apa? kenapa kamu berteriak?" tanya Hinata setelah ia tiba di kamar kedua buah hatinya. Boruto yang melihat kedatangan sang ibu pun segera menghampiri nya. " _Kaa-san_... Hi..Hima..!" Boruto menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan terbata sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut kamar tempat dimana adiknya (Himawari) sekarang berada.

Dan... betapa terkejutnya Hinata setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Himawari, gadis kecil itu tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di atas lantai, dia pun langsung menghampiri putrinya.

"Boru- _kun_? apa yang terjadi? kenapa Hima bisa pingsan?"... "Demi _Kami-sama..._ _Kaa-san_ , aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tadi aku dan hima bermain bersama, lalu aku ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk menjawab panggilan alam yang tak dapat ku tahan lagi, dan saat aku sudah kembali dari perjuangan ku menyelamatkan kesehatan perut ini.. .. aku melihat hima sudah tak sadarkan diri- _ttebasa_!"

Hinata sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban puntranya, bisa-bisanya Boruto menyelipkan kalimat candaan di saat yang genting seperti ini.., ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinata memegang kening Himawari, ia merasakan sensasi panas di bagian tubuh putrinya itu, 'panas sekali' Hinata segera menggengdong tubuh mungil Himawari setelah menyadari putrinya dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat.

" _Kaa-san_ ,? _Kaa-san_ akan membawa hima kemana?" ... "Himawari sakit Boru- _kun_ , _Kaa-san_ harus segera membawa nya ke rumah sakit!" mereka pun akhirnya segera beranjak pergi menuju rumah sakit konoha dengan Hinata yang sepertinya... melupakan sesuatu!

.

.

.

.

.

*di kantor hokage..

Sang _nanadaime hokage_ sedang berkutat dengan banyaknya dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk tinggi bak gedung bertingkat di atas mejanya. sambil sesekali mendengus kesal plus mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan tissu... dia tetap mengerjakan tugas yang merepotkan ini karena ... ini salah satu kewajibannya sebagai seorang hokage.., selain menjaga dan melindungi desa tentunya.

Perlu kita ketahui sang hokage ke tujuh kini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat. dia sedang terserang flu, meski dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia shinobi... tapi tetap saja dia juga manusia yang bisa terserang penyakit, apalagi penyakit seperti flu ini, sudah sering sekali menyerang Naruto karena dirinya yang kurang istirahat.

"Huuuaaacciiinggg!" saura itu sukses membuat tumpukan dokumen di atas meja nya jatuh berserakan di lantai, Shikamaru yang menjadi penasehatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, yah dia tidak ingin banyak berkomentar melihat tingkah atasannya itu.

"Ya ampun! bagus sekali! flu ini benar-benar mengganggu ku!" keluhnya sambil beranjak dari duduk dan memunguti dokumen-dokumen yang jatuh berserakan di lantai, dengan di bantu Shikamaru tentunya ... "Hm bukan kah itu sudah biasa?" Shikamaru menyahut tapi masih tetap dengan nada malasnya.

"Tidak Shikamaru, flu ini berbeda dari biasanya... entahlah apa tapi yang pasti aku merasa ada yang aneh- _ttebayo_.." Shikamaru hanya mengerung heran mendengar pernyataan Naruto. 'flu yang tidak biasa? ayolah yang benar saja..!'

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat, biar aku yang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen ini!" oh ya Tuhan, pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, sebaris kalimat dari Shikamaru benar-benar membuat Naruto bahagia, inilah yang paling dia tunggu... "baik, terima kasih!" segera Naruto berlari menuju arah pintu di kantor hokage, ia berlari dengan penuh semangat karena tak sabar ingin segera pulang ke rumah.. langkah nya begitu cepat, hingga membuat Shikamaru heran, bukan kah dia sakit? kalau sakit kenapa bisa berlari sekenjang itu ?

Ah biarkan saja mungkin karena dia mendengar kata 'pulang' dan 'istirahat' sehingga flu yang tadi di rasakan kini seolah menghilang,..

Semangat api nampak terpancar dari cengiran rubahnya yang begitu khas, ia sungguh tak sabar ingin segera tiba di rumah dengan di sambut wajah cantik sang istri beserta pelukan hangat dari dua buah hatinya..

Namun na'as... harapan itu seakan pudar ketika ada hal yang tak terduga mendadak terjadi, saat sudah dekat dengan pintu.. tiba-tiba... "BRRUUAAKK" ... Naruto yang terlanjur berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi tak mampu menghentikan langkah kakinya, benturan yang sangat keras antara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan wajah Naruto pun tak bisa ter-elakkan,,, rasanya sungguh luar biasa nikmat, seketika itu juga sang hokage pun jatuh tergeletak alias KO dengan tidak kerennya!

Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.. lagi..

"Astaga, _hokage-sama_? aaa maaf kan saya _hokage-sama_ saya tidak sengaja! harusnya saya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum membukanya! maaf maaf!" ucap orang yang membuka pintu, ternyata dia adalah seorang kunoichi yang ingin melaporkan hasil misi nya.. tapi sayang sekali ... kata maaf dari kunoichi itu tak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di hidung Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah dan khawatir, beberapa kali ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melihat putrinya dari balik kaca ruangan itu... ia hanya bisa melihat para ninja medis yang tengah memeriksa kondisi Himawari, tak lupa ia juga berdoa pada _'Kami-sama'_ agar putrinya cepat kembali sadar dan tidak terkena penyakit yang membahayakan.

Di samping nya ada Boruto... dia juga merasakan apa yang tengah di rasakan ibunya, dia sangat takut jika sampai ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adik nya.

" _Kaa-san_ , ini semua salah ku, gara-gara aku,.. Hima sakit!" Hinata kembali terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan putranya, Hima sakit gara-gara dia? bagaimana bisa?

"a... apa maksudmu Boru- _kun_? kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" ...

"Jadi, begini _Kaa-san_ , saat tadi kami bermain ... tanpa sengaja aku buang gas di depan Hima... dan Hima bilang.. 'astaga _Nii_ - _san_ , bau kentut mu dahsyat sekali, jangan kan manusia... bijuu saja pasti langsung terkapar jika mencium bau menyengat bak gas beracun ini!',,, mungkin Hima sakit gara-gara mencium bau kentut ku _-ttebasa_!"

1 detik...

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

.

3 detik...

.

.

.

.

4 detik...

.

.

.

.

5 detik...

.

.

.

.

1 jam... *kelamaan...

*Plaakk... yah Hinata langsung _sweatdrop_ edisi dua setelah mendengar penuturan putranya.. tak lupa ia menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras, bisa-bisanya Boruto berfikir seperti itu 'oh ya ampun ... betapa polosnya anak ini!' sama persis seperti ayahnya dulu.

"Boru- _kun_ , Himawari tidak mungkin sakit hanya karena itu,.. sudah jangan khawatir, sebaiknya kita berdoa saja supaya hal yang buruk tidak terjadi pada adikmu." ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Boruto.. hal itu membuat Boruto tersipu hingga muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya.

*ceklek...

Pintu ruangan tempat Himawari di rawat sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan cantik beramput pink dengan iris _emerald_ nya yang indah.. perempuan itu berjalan ke arah Hinata dan Boruto, sementara kedua orang yang menyadari kedatangan perempuan itu langsung segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sakura- _chan_... bagaimana keadaan Himawari?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. "kondisi Himawari sekarang sudah membaik, kau membawanya ke rumah sakit di saat yang tepat Hinata.. karena jika terlambat sedikit saja, kemungkinan hal buruk akan terjadi!" ... "apa? kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu... memang nya Hima sakit apa Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura diam... ia menatap Hinata dengan penuh keseriusan.. "Himawari,, sepertinya.., terkena gejala virus chakra!"

"Apa? tapi bukankah penyakit itu hanya mitos?" ... "awalnya aku juga berfikir begitu.. Tsunade _-sama_ pun juga sependapat, tidak hanya itu,.. bahkan semua ninja medis juga meyakini bahwa penyakit itu tidak ada... tapi setelah melihat gejala yang muncul dari tubuh Himawari, aku jadi sangat yakin.. ini adalah gejala penyakit virus chakra!" seketika suasana percakapan di antara mereka berubah menjadi keheningan, Hinata masih tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin putri nya bisa terserang penyakit yang langka bahkan ...penyakit itu sempat di anggap sebagai mitos!

.

.

.

.

"Tenang Hinata.. jangan khawatir, sekarang Himawari sudah baik-baik saja.. dia hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang nampak begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Himawari, sementara Boruto... dia sedang menjalani pemeriksaan untuk memastikan apakah dia terjangkit virus yangsama dengan adiknya atau tidak.

Sebelumnya Hinata juga sudah menjalani pemeriksaan dan hasilnya negatif... Hinata tidak terjangkit virus yang langka itu,..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang letaknya rahasia...

Nampak ada istri sang hokage yang duduk disana, dengan wajah nya yang terlihat gelisah dan sedikit ketakutan.,, di sekitar tempat nya duduk ada beberapa shinobi dari divisi introgasi., sementara tepat di depan nya ada dua orang kunoichi, bak maling ayam yang tertangkap Hinata mendapat tatapan penuh selidik dari dua orang di depan nya..

Mereka ialah Sakura dan satu orang lagi yang tak lain adalah...

Yamanaka Ino selaku kepala dari divisi introgasi , yang sudah bersiap mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Hinata.

"Hinata... kami mohon kerjasama mu, kita harus mencegah penyebaran virus chakra ini, jadi jawab pertanyaan kami dengan jujur!" ,, "b ... baik.. Ino- _chan_ ,, t.. tapi.."

"Ada apa lagi Hinata..?" bukan Ino yang menanggapi kalimat 'tapi' dari Hinata, melainkan Sakura ... "a.. apa Sakura- _chan_ benar-benar yakin kalau Hima terkena penyakit virus chakra itu?"

"Hinata, aku yakin dan sangat yakin! sudahlah... Ino langsung ke pertanyaan yang pertama! ini... aku sudah menyiapkan daftar pertanyaan nya!" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Ino ... "baiklah!... pertanyaan yang pertama..." *terlihat... wajah Hinata semakin gugup... semua orang yang ada di ruangan itupun ikut tegang karena terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

"Pertanyaan yang pertama... sa... sa... sa... satu kilogram tepung, enam butir telur, setengah kilogram gula pasir dan... astaga Sakura, daftar pertanyaan macam apa ini?" *pllaakk

Seketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu jadi _sweatdrop_.. dan bagi Hinata ini adalah _sweatdrop_ edisi ketiganya di hari ini.. yang benar saja? mereka ini mau mengintrogasi atau berbelanja sih?

"Ma ... maaf Ino sepertinya aku salah mengambil kertas, itu daftar bahan yang harus ku beli untuk membuat kue donat... maaf ya, ini daftar pertanyaan nya.." ucap Sakura nyengir sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Ino... lagi...

"Baiklah Hinata... ini pertanyaan yang sebenarnya... persiapkan dirimu baik-baik!" ... "i.. iya Ino- _chan_!"

.

.

.

"Pertanyaan pertama... me... me... me... mencuci baju Sarada dan Sasuke, menjemur baju Sarada dan Sasuke, memasak makan malam untuk Sarada dan Sasuke, membantu mengerjakan PR Sarada, setelah itu meladeni gulat dengan Sasuke- ... eh? he jidat, daftar pertanyaan macam apa lagi ini hah?"

"Kyaaaa ... dasar Ino gendut haruskah kau membaca bagian akhir kalimat nya dengan suara yang sekeras itu?"

Untuk kali ini tidak ada seorang pun yang _sweatdrop_ , mereka justru malah secara kompak melihat ke arah Sakura sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan aneh mereka langsung saja membalasnya dengan tatapan _deathglare_ bak seekor singa yang siap menikam mangsa-mangsa nya!

Kesalahan Sakura kali ini jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya, kali ini dia malah salah memberikan daftar tugas pribadinya kepada Ino,,, meski Ino sebenarnya tau yang di pegangnya tadi bukan daftar pertanyaan untuk Hinata namun Ino sengaja mengucapkan semua yang tertulis di kertas itu dengan suara lantang untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Hei kalian! berhenti menatapku dengan senyum menjijik kan seperti itu, apa satu persatu dari kalian mau merasakan tinju ku ini hah?" ancam Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya, sontak orang-orang yang tadi merasa menatap nya pun langsung memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil bergedik ngeri.

"Ya sudah.. tidak perlu daftar pertanyaan, biar aku mengintrogasi Hinata secara langsung saja! tenang kan dirimu jidat lebar!" melihat Sakura yang mulai naik darah... Ino pun segera menutup kegaduhan kecil yang baru saja terjadi... akhirnya ia memilih untuk berhenti menggoda Sakura, ya sebelum sahabat pink nya itu benar-benar menghajar semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, karena jika sampai hal itu terjadi maka dapat di pastikan daftar pasien yang ada di rumah sakit konoha akan bertambah.

.

.

.

Setelah itu... di mulailah proses introgasi Ino terhadap Hinata dengan cukup serius..!

"Hinata... sejak kapan kau menjual mie yang di campur boraks ini?"

"ehhh? Ino- _chan_? apa pertanyaan nya tidak salah?"

"Astaga benar juga, aku salah bertanya, maaf Hinata... tadi maksudku, sejak kapan Himawari sakit?"

"umm... aku baru mengetahui nya tadi pagi,"

"Sebelum Himawari sakit, apa dia sempat melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain?"

"ti... tidak pernah, Himawari tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun, kecuali kami!"

"Kami? maksudmu, Kau, Naruto dan Boruto?"

"i... iya Ino- _chan_ ,"

"Itu artinya bisa di bilang Himawari terkena virus yang sebelumnya menyerang salah satu dari kalian!" ...

"eh? kenapa bisa begitu? aku dan Boruto sehat kok Ino- _chan_ , tidak sakit apa lagi terkena virus!"

"Hmm benar juga ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"emm Naruto _-kun_? *Hinata mengingat-ingat sejenak*,,, se... sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Naruto _-kun_... "

Hinata mulai menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang akhir-akhir ini di alami suaminya.. sebenarnya hal itu di anggap wajar-wajar saja oleh Hinata karena memang kondisi suaminya yang kurang sehat akibat flu, akan tetapi bagi dua orang yang saat ini tengah mengintrogasi dirinya hal itu di anggap sebagai... masalah besar!

"Sakura... jangan-jangan..." ucap Ino yang sok misterius bak artis sinetron sembari menatap Sakura..! "he'em!" sedangkan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, sementara Hinata... dia masih dalam mode bingung nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumah, biasanya dia akan melompati atap bangunan yang ada di desa agar cepat sampai, akan tetapi untuk kali ini hal itu tak dapat dia lakukan karena ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang cukup menyiksa di hidungnya.

Sulit di percaya, sang pahlawan konoha harus di kalah kan oleh sebuah pintu, agak berlebihan memang tapi.., apa mau di kata, akibat berbenturan dengan pintu kini hidung nya ada dalam kondisi yang benar-benar tidak keren, warna nya kemerah-merahan dan agak sedikit bengkak, tapi ya sudahlah abaikan saja nanti juga pasti sembuh sendiri.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan keluarga tercinta.

Langkah kaki nya terhenti tepat di depan rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan,.. sebentar lagi ketika ia berkata 'aku pulang' pasti akan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang istri.. oh betapa indahnya.. ia pun segera menarik gagang pintu rumah itu untuk membuka nya. ia merasa amat bahagia .. dan akhirnya...

*Ceklek .. pintu itu tidak dapat di buka! 'ah ternyata terkunci!'

*Tok tok tok... "Hinata- _chan_ buka pintunya sayang, ini aku suami mu, pria paling tampan stock terakhir di konoha!" dengan PD nya Naruto berkata seperti itu, namun sayang sekali ia tak mendapat respon apapun dari dalam rumah.

Setelah lama tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto pun coba mengintip melalui jendela kaca di rumah nya, dan sepertinya ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di rumah. kemana Hinata? kemana Boruto? kemana Himawari? apa mungkin mereka pergi ke mansion keluarga hyuuga? ah tidak mungkin, saat perjalanan pulang tadi dia sempat mampir ke mansion keluarga hyuuga menemui mertuanya untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal dan ia tak melihat istri maupun anak-anaknya disana.

Untuk yang kedua kali nya di hari ini, harapan untuk mendapat sambutan hangat dari keluarga kecilnya lagi-lagi harus di tunda dahulu. ia menghela nafas panjang,, "hash.. mungkin Hinata dan anak-anak sedang pergi berbelanja- _ttebayo_!"

Naruto memetuskan untuk menunggu Hinata di depan rumah saja,.

30 menit ...

.

.

.

.

.

90 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

120 menit...

.

.

.

.

.

Ah saking lamanya ia menunggu membuat sang hokage mengantuk, tidak biasa nya Hinata keluar rumah selama ini, Naruto mulai gelisah di tengah ngantuk nya.. dengan posisi duduk sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan rasa kantuk meski itu tidaklah mudah.

Beruntung sekali.. rasa kantuk yang tadi datang menerpa kini seketika menghilang,.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian nya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba muncul empat orang anggota anbu tepat di hadapan nya hingga membuat Naruto kaget. "eh? ada apa ini? kenapa kalian kesini?" ...

" _Hokage-sama_ , kami di perintahkan untuk menangkap anda sekarang!" ... "eh? haha yang benar saja.. kalian ini, bercanda nya tidak lucu!" ... ayolah siapa yang tidak kenal Naruto, seorang pahlawan yang kini menjabat sebagai hokage.. hokage yang punya kewenangan untuk memerintah para ninja bawahan nya termasuk para anbu, dan sekarang para anbu bermaksud ingin menangkap nya atas dasar perintah... memang nya siapa yang memberi mereka perintah?

"Kami tidak sedang bercanda!" ... "haha kalau tidak sedang bercandaan lalu kalian sedang apa? melawak?" keempat anggota anbu itupun saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, para anggota anbu memang di kenal sangat tegas dan dingin, dan sepertinya ucapan garing dari Naruto barusan tak mampu mencairkan sifat dingin mereka.

Tanpa menunggu respon selanjutnya, para anbu itu segera menyerang Naruto... salah satu dari mereka melemparkan jarum suntik yang sudah di isi dengan obat bius ke arah Naruto.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak sanggup menghindari serangan macam itu, dengan gerak refleks yang secepat kilat kini ia sudah membelakangi posisi para anbu yang sedang berusaha menangkapnya. sontak para anbu itupun hanya bisa terkagum ... 'cepat sekali!'

"Hey hey hey,, apa-apaan kalian ini hah? ada apa sebenarnya? kenapa kalian menyerang ku? cepat jawab!" para anbu itu hanya diam saja tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau kalian diam saja, aku akan benar-benar serius melawan kalian!" Naruto sudah memasang kuda-kudanya, tangan nya juga sudah bersiap merapal jutsu andalan nya!

"Kalian tetap diam rupanya,, baiklah kalau begitu! taju-..."

"SEKARANG!" salah seorang anbu memberi komando pada rekan nya, secara mengejutkan muncul satu orang anbu lagi dari dalam tanah dan berhasil mengunci pergerakan Naruto. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kemunculan anbu di dalam tanah itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil bergumam kesal., bisa-bisanya ia terkena jebakan yang se-sederhana ini, apa mungkin karena efek flu yang di derita nya?

Satu anbu lagi kembali bersiap melemparkan jarum bius ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang saat ini tengah berada dalam kuncian satu anbu yang lain, jelas tak akan bisa bergerak.. dan saat jarum tersebut sudah mengenai bagian tubuh Naruto.. secara tiba-tiba... *pooff ...

"Apa? _kagebunshin_?" para anbu itu hanya bisa terheran-heran, rupanya yang sedari tadi mereka lawan hanyalah _kagebunshin_ Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang asli.. entahlah, mungkin dia sudah tidak berada di tempat itu sejak para anbu belum tiba di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*di kediaman keluarga uchiha...

*TOK TOK TOK TOK .. terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras hingga membuat si pemilik rumah mendengus kesal, suara berisik itu berhasil membuat istirahat nya terganggu, padahal ini kesempatan yang langka bagi nya, karena sebelum ini dia sering mendapat misi keluar desa sehingga jarang sekali bisa beristirahat di rumah.

Siapapun yang berdiri di luar dan mengetuk pintu itu... sepertinya ia ada dalam kondisi yang panik! semua nampak jelas dari caranya mengetuk, sang kepala keluarga uchiha itu bersumpah akan menendang bokong orang yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat nya kali ini.

"Sasuke! HA...HAA...HAACCCIINNGGG!" ... "Naruto? apa-apaan kau ini? kenapa kau mengetuk pintu sampai se-keras itu hah ,? sudah begitu kau bersin ke arah ku pula!"

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang flu, dan soal pintu.. aku melakukan itu karena sedang terjadi sesuatu yang gawat- _ttebayo_!" untuk sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja dia tidak menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Emm ngomong-ngomong apa Sakura- _chan_ ada di rumah?" *Sasuke hanya menggeleng..

"Emm kalau begitu ... Hinata- _chan_ juga tidak mungkin disini dong,?" *Sasuke kembali menggeleng, kali ini dengan di tambah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.. 'dia sedang mencari Hinata rupanya.'

"Hem kalau begitu ... Sakura- _chan_ dan Hinata- _chan_ ... mereka ada dimana Sasuke?" Sasuke masih setia menunjukkan wajah datarnya di hadapan Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan, dia sempat berfikir betapa konyol nya Naruto yang menanyakan keberadaan Hinata pada dirinya.

"Sakura masih bertugas di rumah sakit, dia belum pulang.. kalau Hinata.., mana aku tau _baka_! dia kan istrimu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Oh ya benar juga kau! eh tunggu-tunggu bukan itu masalah yang sebenarnya Sasuke..!" ,, "hm jadi ada apa? cepat katakan aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Naruto pun menceritakan semua pengalaman _kagebunshin_ nya yang tadi berhadapan dengan para anbu, sementara Sasuke dia mendengarkan cerita Naruto tanpa memberikan tanggapan berarti, dia masih saja diam dengan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi.. cerita Naruto ia anggap sebagai cerita yang tidak jelas dan aneh., para anbu menyerang nya? ah mana mungkin?

"Naruto, apa kau mabuk?" ... "he? apa maksudmu? tentu saja tidak bodoh!" entah kenapa melihat Naruto yang seperti orang ling-lung alias bingung, di tambah lagi dengan hidung dan bagian wajah lain nya yang memerah, Sasuke jadi berspekulasi... mungkin kah sobat pirang nya itu sedang mabuk..?

"Lihat, itu Hinata!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Naruto, mendengar nama orang yang begitu di cintai nya di sebut kan,, sontak membuat Naruto langsung berbalik ke belakang dan...

"Hina-... eh? mana? tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Maaf ya Naruto, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu,!" *buuugggkk "KYAAA..!" *bruukkk... tanpa ada yang menduga, Sasuke mendarat kan satu tendangan super asal-asalan ke bagian belakang tubuh Naruto hingga membuat sang hokage jatuh tersungkur menghantam lantai di teras rumah keluarga itu dengan tidak keren nya...!

Dan sekali lagi, hidung nya harus berbenturan dengan benda yang keras! rasa nya sungguh luar biasa nikmat... lagi!

"Aduh... hee! berani-berani nya kau menendang pantat hokage! dasar uchiha sialan!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan apapun perkataan Naruto, dia langsung saja menutup pintu rumah dan kembali ke dalam melanjutkan istirahat nya yang sempat tertunda. "hey Sasuke.. tunggu dulu aku belum selesai.. Sasuke... Sasuke..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap langkah kakinya tampak begitu lemas tak bersemangat lagi seperti sebelumnya, niat nya tadi Naruto ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mencari Hinata sekaligus mengatasi masalah tentang para anbu yang menyerang nya secara tiba-tiba, tapi apa daya,, Sasuke sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, bukan bantuan yang dia dapat tapi justru malah tendangan yang kian menambah penderitaan nya.

Masih sambil memegangi hidung yang sekarang makin merah sekaligus makin membesar, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan di desa konoha dengan gontai,

Para penduduk yang melihat sang hokage lewat pun menyempatkan sejenak waktu nya untuk menyapa, mereka sangat tau hokage mereka saat ini adalah orang yang amat ramah, sementara sang hokage hanya membalas sapaan setiap penduduk di desa dengan senyum seadanya,

Para penduduk yang tak sengaja memperhatikan secara mendetail hanya bertanya-tanya... kenapa tuan hokage? tidak biasanya beliau bersikap seperti itu! beliau kelihatan tidak sehat? kenapa hidung nya merah sekali? kenapa hidung nya bengkak?.. has.. dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain lagi., terlalu banyak untuk di sebutkan.

Sungguh betapa sialnya dia hari ini, dua kali dia gagal bertemu sang istri , dua kali pula hidung nya terbentur benda keras, di tambah flu yang juga tak kunjung sembuh membuat harinya semakin ngenes saja.,

Ia sempat beberapa kali mengumpat kesal jika mengingat perlakuan yang di terimanya dari Sasuke,,. keterlaluan sekali memang.. mungkin dia akan membalas nya dengan memberi misi keluar desa dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama untuk Sasuke.

"Ah sudahlah masalah itu bisa ku urus nanti, yang penting sekarang... aku harus mencari Hinata dan anak-anak, tadi nya aku ingin meminta bantuan para shinobi yang lain.. tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, sedang ada yang tidak beres disini!"

*Kruucuuk ... "lapar... aku harus makan- _ttebayo_ , perut ku sudah kosong sekali!"

Ini sudah lewat jauh dari jam makan siang nya, wajar jika Naruto merasa sangat lapar, untuk urusan perut, Naruto memang paling tidak bisa tahan... dia akan melanjutkan pencarian Hinata setelah urusan perutnya selesai. *Astaga... apa-apaan orang ini..

Tapi bagaimana dia akan makan? istrinya tidak ada di rumah sekarang, sudah pasti belum ada yang bisa menyediakan makanan di rumah, lagi pula dia juga masih belum tau pasti kemana perginya Hinata dan kedua anaknya.. dia masih mengira kalau Hinata dan anak-anaknya sedang berbelanja.

Secara spontan pikiran Naruto langsung tertuju pada satu tempat yang sudah menjadi langganan nya sejak kecil... Ichiraku Ramen ... ya ketika ia tidak bisa menikmati masakan sang istri yang begitu lezat, tempat itu akan menjadi opsi keduanya. Kedai ramen yang paling enak seantero konoha.. meski harus di akui,, kelezatan ramen ichiraku tidaklah se-lezat masakan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Paman... HAA... HAA... HAAACIIINGG!" oh astaga lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini Naruto bersin, melihat dari kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, setiap kali Naruto selesai bersin.. pasti nanti akan ada kesialan yang tanpa sengaja menimpa dia,.. tapi sayang nya hal itu sama sekali tak di sadari oleh Naruto.

"Ah.. _hokage-sama_ ,.. selamat datang,, anda kelihatan kurang sehat, apa anda sakit?" ucap Paman Teuchi selaku pemilik kedai setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto,

"Oh ayolah paman, jangan seformal itu... panggil naruto saja,! hmm iya paman aku sedang flu, dan sepertinya... aku butuh ramen extra pedas untuk mengobati flu ku ini- _ttebayo_... hehe..!"

"Haha... dasar kau ini, sama sekali tidak berubah,, baiklah Naruto ... ramen extra pedas segera siap!" Paman Teuchi pun segera memasak ramen pesanan Naruto,. tentu ia tak ingin pelanggan setianya menunggu lama..

.

.

.

*20 menit kemudian...

Aroma ramen yang begitu menggoda membuat air liur Naruto tak berhenti menetes, dia sudah benar-benar sangat kelaparan sekarang, entah berapa mangkuk ramen yang akan di habiskan nya kali ini.. "pesanan sudah siap! maaf menunggu lama,,, sialahkan di nikmati..!"

"Wah... kelihatan nya sangat enak...!" ... "tentu saja, itu ramen extra pedas spesial untuk mu Naruto! di jamin setelah kau makan ramen itu, penyakit flu mu pasti akan langsung sembuh!"

"Eh? benarkah?" Naruto nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Paman Teuchi, benarkah ramen extra pedas spesial ini bisa menyembuhkan flu yang kini di deritanya?

"Tentu saja, nah tunggu apa lagi... ayo cepat makan!"

"Baiklah paman, selamat ma-..." *sreeet ... baru saja dia akan mengisi perut tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu., Naruto menyadari adanya benda yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat menuju arahnya, dengan gerak refleks nya yang tidak kalah cepat ia berhasil menghindari serangan mendadak itu. "hei hei.. ada apa lagi ini.. ayolah berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk makan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... aku sangat lapar- _ttebayo_!," ucap Naruto yang entah di tujukan pada siapa, pasalnya tidak ada siapa pun di kedai itu selain dia dan Paman Teuchi,

dan na'as nya lagi, tanpa Naruto sadari jarum bius yang tadi berhasil dia hindari ternyata malah justru mengenai Paman Teuchi si pemilik kedai ramen. *bruuggkk,, seketika itu juga Paman Teuchi pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri.. "wah gawat..! paman bangun paman!"

Naruto mulai panik di tengah kelaparan nya, dia melihat-lihat area sekitar kedai untuk mencari tau siapa yang telah menyerang nya di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.. "hei siapapun kalian, ayo cepat keluar biar bisa ku hajar.. dasar.. mengganggu kenikmatan orang saja!"

*Tap... *tap... *tap..

tak lama kemudian muncul lah para anggota anbu yang tampak sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto.. "oh ya ampun ternyata mereka lagi!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera mengambil semangkuk ramen yang belum sempat dia makan lalu membawa nya kabur., ia berlari sejauh mungkin dari kedai, sementara para anbu juga tak tinggal diam... melihat Naruto kabur mereka langsung bergegas mengejarnya,, dan alhasil...

Sekarang para penduduk desa bisa menyaksikan hokage mereka yang tengah berlari menghindari kejaran para anbu sambil membawa semangkuk ramen di tangan nya menyusuri setiap jalanan di desa konoha., aduh sungguh tidak keren!

 _"Hokage-sama.._. tunggu! tolong berhenti lah!" teriak salah satu anbu dengan keras namun teriakan itu sama sekali tak di hiraukan Naruto, dia masih saja terus berlari bersama ramen kesayangan nya dan masih juga tidak menyadari jika apa yang di lakukan nya telah menarik perhatian para penduduk desa. "ini sangat memalukan!" gumam salah seorang anbu yang lain..

"Tidak... aku tidak akan berhenti.. tidak akan ku biarkan kalian mengganggu acara makan ramen ku!" *ucap Naruto sambil berlari.

Para penduduk yang menyaksikan aksi heroik sang hokage hanya bisa ber- _sweatdrop_ ria sembari bertanya-tanya.. ada apa dengan tuan hokage? kenapa beliau di kejar-kejar para anbu? apa beliau baru saja mencuri semangkuk ramen?... yah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mereka simpan dalam benak mereka masing-masing tanpa di ketahui jawaban pastinya.

Pertama kali dalam sejarah, di desa konoha ada seorang hokage yang di kejar-kejar para anbu sambil membawa semangkuk ramen, hmm pemandangan yang ironis,. mungkin headline news di koran konoha besok pagi akan menjadi seperti ini... " **Di Kira Nyolong Ramen, Hokage Lari Terbirit-birit Di Kejar Anbu!** " ... sekali lagi... sungguh tidak keren.

Naruto terus dan terus saja berlari demi satu tujuan, yaitu mencari tempat paling aman agar bisa menikmati ramen spesialnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, tibalah Naruto di sebuah gang yang cukup sepi, gang yang memang tidak terlalu di padati penduduk dan jarang ada orang yang berseliweran di sana, sebelum dia memasuki gang itu.. Naruto terlebih dahulu menengok ke kanan - kiri, depan - belakang, atas - bawah, untuk memastikan keberadaan para anbu yang sedari tadi mengejarnya,. "hah... hah.. sepertinya, mereka sudah tidak mengikuti ku lagi!"

Naruto terlihat ngos-ngosan, dia merasakan capek yang luar biasa, bagaimana tidak,, ia di paksa berlari keliling desa dalam kondisi lapar, saking laparnya dia sampai tak memiliki cukup chakra untuk sekedar menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan andalan nya agar bisa mengelabui para anbu, kasihan sekali Naruto..

Dia bahkan belum sempat mencicipi ramen di tangan nya yang kini di rasa mulai mendingin, ramen spesial buatan Paman Teuchi khusus untuk Naruto yang sedang flu. "wah gawat, sudah mendingin... aku harus segera menghabiskan ramen spesial ini secepatnya!"

Naruto sempat berfikir sejenak, bagaimana dia akan memakan ramen itu..?, karena tadi terlalu panik dan terburu-buru, akibatnya Naruto lupa membawa sumpit dari kedai Paman Teuchi, sekarang dia sendiri yang kerepotan... hash lagi-lagi sepertinya Naruto harus menunda acara makan ramen nya untuk sementara.

*Krruucuukk.. perutnya berbunyi lagi.. entah sudah berapa kali tapi yang jelas lebih dari satu kali,,

Karena adanya desakan berat dari perut yang meminta untuk segera di isi, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus memikirkan cara tercepat dan terefektif agar semangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapan nya kini bisa masuk ke perutnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Hah... sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain, aku pakai cara itu saja!" Naruto mengambil kembali mangkuk berisi ramen yang tadi di letakkan nya,. kemudian ia segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meneguk mie, kuah, daging beserta teman-teman nya yang lain dengan hanya sekali telan.. *glek .. beruntung sekali, mangkuk nya tidak ikut tertelan..

Cara yang rakus, tapi mau bagaimana lagi,, itulah cara tercepat yang bisa di lakukan Naruto di saat mendesak seperti ini, dalam hitungan detik ramen yang tadi ia ajak berlari hanya menyisakan mangkuknya saja.. sangat cepat kan?

Dia bersyukur, setelah perjuangan berlari mengelilingi desa, akhirnya Naruto bisa menikmati ramen spesial itu tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun... "hash.. benar-beran nikmat- _ttebayo_.. ini adalah ramen yang -.. euh... eh kenap-.." kalimat Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan..

Setelah meneguk habis ramen spesialnya,. perlahan Naruto mulai merasakan sensasi yang aneh,. perutnya terasa mulas dan bagian dalam mulutnya terasa begitu panas... semakin detik bertambah.. semakin terasa pula sensasi yang di rasakan Naruto...

Hingga pada akhirnya...

.

.

.

"Huuuuuaaaa... pedas sekali! astaga ramen spesial macam apa itu tadi? Air... air... aku butuh air! Uaaaaaa!" Naruto pun keluar dari dalam gang itu sambil berlari dan meneriakkan kata 'air',, tampak nya dia lupa kalau tadi yang di makan nya adalah ramen extra pedas!

Dengan langkah kaki yang begitu cepat, Naruto kembali berlari-lari keliling konoha untuk mencari air minum, para penduduk yang kembali menyaksikan aksi dramatis sang hokage pun hanya bisa kembali ber- _sweatdrop_ ria dengan kali ini tanpa bertanya-tanya.,

Sungguh malang nasib Naruto, setelah menghabiskan ramen spesial buatan Paman Teuchi, bukan flu yang sembuh tapi justru menambah sakit yang di deritanya,. perut mules dan mulut yang terasa membara.., dengan begitu semakin lengkap lah ke-ngenesan Naruto di hari ini..!

Naruto terus saja berlarian tak tentu arah sambil berteriak 'air-air' seperti cacing kepanasan, orang-orang desa yang melihat tingkah Naruto jadi semakin gemas saja sekarang... ingin rasanya mereka menyiram Naruto dengan air seadanya.. entah itu air kobokan, air bekas sisa cucian, air got, air conditioner atau apalah yang penting air, tapi mengingat yang tengah berlari dan berteriak adalah seorang hokage, para penduduk pun mengurungkan niat mulianya itu.

Padahal kalau di perhatikan, ada banyak toko yang menjual minuman di pinggir jalan, tapi entah kenapa Naruto masih terus saja berputar-putar tak karuan hanya demi mencari air minum.. mungkin karena flu nya yang kini makin parah, jadi membuat Naruto tak bisa fokus..

Konsentrasi Naruto sudah benar-benar buyar, karena harus menahan kepala yang pusing, hidung yang mampet, perut yang mules serta mulut yang menganga... dia tak dapat berfikir dan bertindak dengan tenang. ,.

dan pada akhirnya,..

Saat berada di jalan yang cukup ramai Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang, .. *brugkk.. dia pun terjatuh, begitu juga dengan orang yang di tabraknya,,. barang-barang yang di bawa orang tersebut ikut terjatuh berserakan di jalan..

"Aduh! maaf-maaf aku tidak sengaja.. hah..hah!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa barang milik orang yang dia tabrak tadi.. "hm, merepotkan sekali, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hah?"

*terdengar suara yang cukup familiar bagi Naruto..

"Shikamaru? kau kah itu?" mata Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar.. "aaa untunglah aku bertemu dengan mu disini!" ucap Naruto yang tampak begitu gembira sambil memeluk orang yang tadi di tabraknya dan ternyata orang itu adalah Shikamaru selaku penasehat nya..

Shikamaru yang mendapat pelukan hangat dari Naruto pun mencoba meronta-ronta alias ingin melepaskan diri karena merasa tidak nyaman apa lagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu sekarang tengah asyik memperhatikan mereka.. "Hey Naruto apa-apaan kau ini,? cepat lepaskan aku!"

Naruto yang baru menyadari kelakuan nya langsung saja melepas pelukan tidak sengaja nya pada Shikamaru dan bergegas untuk kembali berdiri agar terlihat berwibawa sekaligus keren di depan orang banyak.

"Ehem, aku butuh air, cepat berikan aku air!" ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah layaknya seorang bos, Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alis nya sebentar lalu mengambil sebotol minuman yang di simpan nya di dalam kantong, Naruto langsung saja mengambil botol itu dan meneguk habis isi yang ada di dalam nya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah sambil menelan ludah ketika melihat sebotol minuman yang baru saja dia beli sekarang di tenggak habis oleh Naruto.

Ingin nya Shikamaru mengatakan, 'sisa kan sedikit untuk ku!' tapi pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika itu benar-benar ia lakulan, tentu nanti dia jadi kelihatan tidak keren seperti Naruto..

"Kemana saja kau? aku mencari mu dari tadi!" tanya Shikamaru setelah Naruto selesai mengobati rasa dahaganya,,

"Eh? kenapa mencari ku? bukan kah tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruh ku pulang dan beristirahat?" jawab Naruto heran, dia masih ingat betul saat tadi di kantor hokage, Shikamaru menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat karena flu yang mengganggu pekerjaan Naruto, lalu kenapa sekarang shikamari mencari nya?

"Iya aku tau, tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" ... "apa? hmm sudah ku duga, firasat ku benar pasti ada yang tidak beres!" ucapan Shikamaru mengingatkan Naruto akan para anbu yang terus mengikutinya dari tadi, mungkin hal itu ada hubungan nya dengan sesuatu yang akan di bicarakan Shikamaru sekarang.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" ... "tentu Shikamaru, pasti ini ada hubungan nya dengan para anbu yang dari tadi mengejar ku!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi nya sejenak,.."oh, kalau soal itu aku yang sudah-..."

" _Hokage-sama._..!" ... Perkataan Shikamaru terhenti karena adanya beberapa anggota anbu yang kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan nya dan Naruto..

"Wah gawat! lihat Shikamaru itu mereka.. mereka yang dari tadi ingin menangkapku!" Naruto nampak begitu panik, entah mengapa dia merasa tidak tenang setiap kali melihat para manusia bertopeng yang seharian ini mengganggu hidupnya itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto, jangan panik seperti itu, sebenarnya aku yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkap mu!"

"Oh jadi seperti itu-... APA?" meski terdengar begitu santai akan tetapi kata-kata Shikamaru kali ini berhasil membuat Naruto berteriak lebay hingga berada dalam mode terkejut tingkat tingginya..

"Tu..tunggu, apa maksudmu Shikamaru? kau yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkap ku? kenapa kau lakukan itu hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan menangkap sih tapi lebih tepatnya.. kami hanya ingin menolong mu,, ini demi keselamatan mu dan juga kesehatan para penduduk desa..!" jawab Shikamaru dan masih dengan gaya santainya..

"Dasar! apa maksudnya itu? aku tidak mengerti Shikamaru.. jangan-jangan, kau mencoba melakukan kudeta dan berniat merebut jabatan hokage dari ku? benarkah itu?" oh ya ampun tuduhan konyol macam apa ini, tidak di sangka Naruto akan menuduh penasehat sekaligus teman baik nya sampai seperti itu..

"Hah?, bicara apa kau ini , dasar bodoh! tentu saja tidak.. bukan kah sudah ku bilang kami hanya ingin menolong mu!" Shikamaru langsung saja menyangkal tuduhan tidak logis dari Naruto itu tapi masih tetap dengan gaya santainya..

"Menolong ku dari apa hah? ah sudahlah..." Naruto pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan para anbu yang ada di sana.. dia merasa semakin pusing saja jika terus melakukan pembicaraan semacam ini dengan Shikamaru.. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi,

Namun...

Ketika baru beberapa langkah .. *sreet.. 'Apa? tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak! sial!' umpat kesal Naruto dari dalam hati..

" _Kagemane no jutsu._. berhasil..!" dan ternyata...tanpa Naruto sadari Shikamaru telah menghentikan langkah nya dengan jurus pengikat bayangan, sekarang Naruto tidak mungkin bisa bergerak sesuai ke inginan nya.. dia hanya bisa menuruti gerakan Shikamaru..

"Sudahlah Naruto, ikuti kami dulu.. akan ku jelaskan semuanya nanti!" ... *Naruto tak menggubris, dia hanya tersenyum.. ah bukan tersenyum tapi menyeringai..

"Ck... kau pikir jurus seperti ini bisa menghentikan ku? aku bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari jurusmu ini dengan mode chakra kyuubi , jadi Shikamaru... aku tidak tau apa maksudmu melakukan ini tapi yang jelas.. cepat lepaskan aku sebelum aku benar-benar marah!"

Ancaman Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat nyali Shikamaru ciut, dia masih terus menunjukkan wajah malas beserta gaya santainya ..

Dia tau, menangkap Naruto tidaklah mudah, dan membuat Naruto mengerti maksud keinginan nya juga adalah hal yang sangat sulit, itulah sebab nya kenapa dia perlu menggunakan kemampuan otak agar Naruto mau menuruti apa yang dia inginkan..

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Shikamaru melepaskan jurus pengikat bayangan nya dari Naruto lalu kemudian berbalik arah dan berjalan pergi bersama para anbu ke arah yang berbeda dengan Naruto..

Sementara Naruto sendiri, yah dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata akan semudah itu meloloskan diri dari Shikamaru.. ia pun juga segera kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti,

Sebelum akhirnya...

*sreet ... *jleb

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembus bagian belakang tubuhnya, sebuah benda yang kecil namun terasa sakit jika menembus kulit... perlahan ia mulai mengantuk, matanya terasa berat dan semakin berat hingga pada akhirnya ... *brugggk Naruto jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

*Di sebuah ruang rahasia di rumah sakit konoha,.

Hinata menatap serius ke arah bangsal khusus tempat dimana sekarang, suami tercintanya sedang tertidur akibat terkena obat bius.. Hinata merasa begitu khawatir setelah tau bahwa Shikamaru terpaksa menembakkan satu jarum bius kepada naruto agar naruto bisa secepatnya di bawa ke rumah sakit konoha..

Sudah hampir tiga jam Naruto pingsan, meski hanya terkena obat bius, tapi tidak ia sangka efek yang di alami Naruto akan seperti ini,..

Sesekali ia memperhatikan dua orang ninja medis di depan nya yang tampak begitu sibuk membuat sebuah ramuan khusus yang entah untuk apa kegunaan nya..

"Umm Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_... a.. apa benar Naruto- _kun_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas setelah melihat suaminya yang sampai saat ini masih tertidur pulas belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Tenang saja Hinata, obat yang di gunakan untuk membius Naruto masih ada dalam dosis yang rendah, kau jangan khawatir sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun!"

"Itu benar Hinata, lagi pula akan jauh lebih baik kalau Naruto bangun ketika ramuan khusus buatan kami sudah siap di gunakan!" ucap Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian untuk menjawab kekhawatiran Hinata, namun tetap saja.. Hinata masih terlihat mengkhawatirkan Naruto, dia belum bisa tenang jika Naruto belum kembali sadar.

.

.

.

"Hooaam.. merepotkan, sampai kapan aku harus disini? Temari pasti akan sangat marah jika aku pulang terlambat!" suara berat pria itu membuat tiga orang wanita yang ada disana secara kompak menoleh ke arahnya.. "bersabarlah sedikit Shikamaru.. kami sedang membuat obat untuk mengobati flu aneh Naruto sebelum dia menularkan nya ke seluruh penduduk desa! setidaknya kau bantulah kami..!" jawab salah satu wanita itu dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi..

"Bantu? yang benar saja kau ino, aku kan bukan ninja medis! mana bisa aku membantu kalian mengolah obat!" ... "bagus, kalau begitu diamlah dan jangan menggerutu terus, dasar pemalas!" mendengar kalimat dari Ino yang sedikit kasar dan menyakitkan, membuat shikamaru berhenti memprotes, setelahnya dia hanya terdiam dan kembali tiduran, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bingung.., untuk apa keberadaan nya disini toh dia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi..

Dia hanya di mintai tolong untuk membawah Naruto ke rumah sakit karena 'katanya' Naruto di duga terinfeksi virus yang langka.. yaitu vitus chakra., setelah itu dia tidak di minta untuk melakukan apa-apa..tapi meski begitu dia juga di larang pulang.. apa-apaan ini?

Yang jelas sekarang Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing, dia malas menggunakan otaknya di saat seperti ini, dia pasrah sajalah.. soal di marahi istri karena pulang terlambat bisa dia urus nanti.

.

.

.

*Kembali ke naruto...

Cahaya terang kian mengusiknya dari kenyamanan tidur.. sayup-sayup ia juga mendengar percakapan beberapa orang di sebrang sana.. secara perlahan iris _blue sapphire_ nya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit karena kilatan cahaya yang terus menyapa, dia merasakan capek yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia masih belum bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.. dimana dia... kenapa dia ada disini.. siapa yang tadi berbicara... ah dia terlalu sibuk bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam pikirannya sampai tak menyadari seperti apa kondisi nya sekarang.

Ketika mencoba bangun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena ternyata banyak tali yang sekarang mengikat tubuhnya dengan bangsal tempat ia berbaring sekarang..

"UUWAAA.. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa aku di ikat disini.. he cepat lepaskan aku!" Teriakan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, terutama Hinata, dia langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang ada di bangsal itu.. "Naruto- _kun_? syulurlah.. kau sudah sudah sadar!" senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantik Hinata, dia sangat lega melihat suami tercintanya kembali membuka mata, dan untuk sesaat.. Naruto merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang.. dia sangat merindukan senyum manis sang istri yang hampir seharian ini dia cari-cari..

"Hinata- _chan_... oh ya ampun syukurlah akhirnya aku menemukan mu, kau tak tau betapa aku sangat merindukan mu seharian ini sayang..!"

*Blush..

Rona merah nampak muncul di kedua pipi Hinata, kebiasaan nya sejak dulu belum juga hilang rupanya.. "umm, mou.. Naruto- _kun_ ,.. a.. aku.. aku.. aku juga sangat merindukan Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata terlihat malu-malu ,sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lepas melihat istri nya salting seperti itu.. dan bagi Sakura dan Ino., mereka hanya mengerung heran, bisa-bisanya Naruto dan Hinata bermesraan di saat seperti ini.

"Ah jangan malu-malu begitu Hinata- _chan_ aku kan...- eh tunggu-tunggu, aku lupa.. sebenarnya kita dimana? dan kenapa aku di ikat seperti ini? ada apa sebenarnya?" sungguh lola (loading lama) otak Naruto, kenapa baru sekarang dia menanyakan hal sepenting itu pada Hinata? mungkin karena terlalu terpesona melihat senyum manis Hinata.. membuat dia hampir melupakan segala masalahnya.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_ tenang saja, sebentar lagi ikatan nya akan di lepas.. Naruto- _kun_ bersabarlah sedikit!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi setidaknya tolong jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya Hinata?" .. Hinata terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang satu ini.. "umm, itu.. anu ..Naruto- _kun_ sebenarnya..-,"

"Sudah selesai,!" .. "yap, Hinata tolong minggir sebentar!" kalimat Hinata terhenti ketika Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke arah bangsal Naruto sambil membawa sebuah alat suntik berukuran duapuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari alat suntik pada umumnya!

Mata Naruto dan Hinata pun langsung melebar melihat benda besar itu..

"Sa..sakura- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_?, a .. a .. apa itu?" tanya Hinata tergagap, "eum, ini adalah alat suntik raksasa yang biasa di gunakan untuk menyuntik hewan kuchiyose yang sakit!" jawab Sakura dengan santai..

"La.. lalu kenapa Sakura- _chan_ membawa nya kemari?" ... "ya karena inilah nanti yang akan kami gunakan untuk menyuntik Naruto...-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh... APA?" Bukan hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang terkejut, tapi Shikamaru juga langsung terbangun dari acara tiduran nya,,

"Sakura,, Ino.. apa-apaan kalian ini? memangnya kalian pikir aku ini hewan kuchiyose apa? lagi pula aku tidak sakit kenapa kalian ingin menyuntik ku?" protes Naruto dengan wajah takut dan paniknya

"Tidak sakit katamu.. kau terkena flu yang tidak biasa Naruto, flu yang di sebabkan oleh virus chakra!"

.. "eh? yang benar saja?"

"Kau tidak sadar, kau hampir mencelakakan Himawari gara-gara virus mu itu!" ... "eh apa kau bilang?" Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura..

"Maka dari itu sebelum virus itu kau sebarkan ke penduduk desa yang lain kami harus segera mengobatinya!" ucap Sakura sambil terus semakin mendekati Naruto, .. Hinata hanya mampu melihat dan berharap-harap cemas semoga Narutonya tetap baik-baik saja setelah menerima suntikan dari Sakura, sedangkan Shikamaru, dia hanya diam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.. sementara Naruto..

"Tu.. tunggu dulu sakura.. jangan lakukan .. ini pasti ada yang salah... aku cuma sakit flu biasa..!" ucap Naruto penuh ketakutan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari bangsal ,namun sayang.. usahanya sia-sia!

Sakura sudah bersiap mengarahkan alat suntik raksasa itu ke arah bokong Naruto.. "ini akan sedikit menyakitkan, tolong kau taham sedikit ya Naruto! HYAAAAT !"

"Sakura tunggu .. jangan Sakura... Kyaaa..!" *JLEB

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA SAAAAAAAKIIIIITT!"

Teriakan super keras itu sukses membuat bising seisi rumah sakit.. semua di buat takut dengan suara yang terdengar sampai luar gedung rumah sakit.. beruntung sekali gedung nya tidak roboh gara-gara teriakan itu.,

Dan setelah berteriak keras akibat menerima suntikan mematikan dari Sakura.. Naruto kembali pingsan,, Hinata, Sakura dan yang lain nya sempat di buat panik karena hal itu..

.

.

.

*BRAAKK

"Tsunade- _sama_?" Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berucap dengan kompak ketika melihat pintu ruangan yang mendadak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Tsunade disana.

"Ada apa ini? siapa yang tadi berteriak? dan- Astaga

... apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?"

.

.

.

Hinata pun menceritakan semua pada Tsunade .. mulai dari soal Himawari yang tiba-tiba pingsan setelah malam harinya hima terkena bersin tak sengaja dari Naruto, sampai pada Naruto yang di duga terinfeksi virus chakra.. .. semua di jelaskan dengan rinci oleh Hinata..

.

.

.

"Huh, jadi soal virus chakra?" *semuanya kompak mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, kecuali Shikamaru.. dia masih mempertahankan image 'cuek' nya.

"Sekarang dimana himawari? bawa aku ke ruangan nya!" Mereka semua menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana Himawari di rawat, tak lupa mereka juga membawa tubuh Naruto yang pingsan untuk sekaligus di periksa disana.

.

.

.

*Setelah beberapa saat...

.

.

.

"Ja.. jadi Himawari tidak sakit? dia hanya kelelahan?" Tsunade pun hanya mengangguk,,

"Tapi bagaimana soal gejala yang muncul pada tubuh hima Tsunade- _sama_?" Sakura kembali bertanya..

"Itu hanya gejala umum yang di alami anak kecil saat mereka sedang kelelahan, Hinata apa sebelumnya Himawari pernah tidak tidur satu hari penuh?"tanya Tsunade pada Hinata yang saat ini sedang menggendong Himawari dengan Boruto yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping nya..

Hinata mengingat sejenak.. "ah.. iya benar Tsunade- _sama_ , kemarin Hima tidak tidur karena ingin menemani Naruto- _kun_ mengerjakan dokumen yang di bawa nya pulang, aku sudah melarang nya tapi Hima tetap bersikeras untuk menemani Naruto- _kun_ , maaf sepertinya itu yang membuat Hima kelelahan,. dia tidak biasa begadang!"

Hinata memang melupakan sesuatu.. dia lupa tidak memberi tau Sakura jika kemarin Hima sempat begadang semalaman menemani Naruto di tambah lagi siang hari nya hima juga tidak sempat tidur siang, wajar kalau sekarang Hima sangat kelelahan.

"Kau ini Hinata, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, aku pikir Hima benar-benar sakit karena terkena bersin dari Naruto! sekarang bagaimana, aku terlanjur menyuntik Naruto dengan ramuan super buatan ku..?" Ucap Sakura penuh sesal, semua juga di buat bingung .. bagaimana sekarang nasib Naruto? semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya..

"hah ternyata penyakit virus chakra itu memang tidak ada ya?" gumam sakura pelan..

Mereka pun kembali merenung, kalau di ingat lagi.. mereka semua memang sangat konyol, mulai dari Hinata yang hanya ingat jika Hima terkena bersin dari Naruto tapi melupakan kalau semalam Hima tidak tidur.. Sakura yang dengan yakin menyimpulkan bahwa Hima terkena gejala virus chakra ..padahal Hima hanya kelelahan dan penyakit virus chakra itu tidak pernah ada,. lalu.. Ino yang main ikut-ikutan menyetujui kesimpulan Sakura tanpa melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut.. sampai pada Shikamaru... bisa-bisa nya orang ber- IQ tinggi ini mau bertindak tanpa memikirkan sebab akibat nya terlebih dahulu.. sekarang siapa yang patut di salahkan?

.

.

.

"Aduh... emm bokong ku.. sakit sekali- _ttebayo_!"

Mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali sadar membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu panik.. terutama Sakura dan Ino.. satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan alasan yang tidak bertanggung jawab.. dan senyuman tanpa dosa..

Tsunade: "Aku harus pergi ada urusan mendadak!"

Shikamaru: "Aku juga harus pulang, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan!"

Sakura: "Aaa aku juga pulang dulu ya semua, ini sudah waktunya pulang.. sasuke pasti sudah menunggu ku! dadah.." *sambil lari terbirit-birit

Ino: "Ah.. hehe aku juga harus pulang.. Sai pasti akan marah jika aku terlambat menyiapkan makan malam! sampai jumpa ya Hinata.. Naruto.. dah semuanya!" *sambil lari terbirit-birit edisi dua..

Ruangan itu pun hanya menyisakan keluarga uzumaki yang terheran-heran melihat kepergian orang-orang tadi,. Hinata terdiam... Boruto bingung.. Himawari tidur.. dan Naruto...

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? kenapa mereka langsung pergi begitu saja? Hee siapapun cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi... Aaarrrrgggghh!"

Teriakan Naruto yang menggema pun menjadi tanda berakhirnya cerita yang.. garing.. gaje dan juga tidak keren ini..!

 **...END...**

 **Gimana? haha mungkin kalian akan bilang 'cerita macam apa ini?' tapi tak apa... meski begitu sempatkan lah sedikit waktu kalian untuk me-review.. Terima Kasih sebelumnya! ^^**

 **Hormat Saya**

 **Mr. De**


End file.
